A Run for His Money
by Jade Opal
Summary: Chris Jericho may have met actresses before...but not this one. She may be the very thing that will make him run for his money. Appearances made by John Cena, Randy Orton, and other WWE superstars. My first Wrestling fanfic, so be gentle. Please R R!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Chris Jericho, Randy Orton, John Cena, or any other WWE Superstars. In fact, they belong to Vince McMahon. ****Now, on with "A Run for His Money".**

**Prologue**

** "Please, try to rethink this…you don't have to do this!"**

**…**

**"I already have. I'm so sorry, baby…I love you so much."**

**…**

**"Ian, please don't—IAN!!!!!"**

**_BANG, BANG, BANG…!_**

**(Angela's POV)**

I bolted up from my sleep. Breathing heavily, drenched in sweat with the bed sheets clinging to my soaked body, I let out a shaky sigh. It's been three years since Ian died. He was my best friend, my boyfriend—my entire life. It was hard for me to function after his suicide and since then, I was pretty quiet to the point where I never dated after the incident.

Who am I? I'm Angela Choi, better known as Jaiden Lakmann to the public eye. Yes, I'm that actress who was in "Doom", "The Marine", "12 Rounds", etc. along with the TV show Supernatural, where I play as Zoe Mayfair-Chrisanti. For a 23-year-old half Chinese, quarter Irish and Italian mix, getting into the acting business wasn't as easy as it would look to others. Writing, on the other hand, is second nature to me…almost as breathing to others.

I swung my legs to one side of my bed and planted both feet to the carpeted floor. Rubbing the sleep from my eyes, I took in deep breaths in order to calm down from the repeated nightmare for the past few months. Got to thank the asshole that brought this up…wait a sec, that would be the guy that brought Ian up in last night's Q+A for my latest gig. Lovely…reminder to NOT answer personal questions again…

* * * * *

"Please put your hands together for our last guest for tonight…Jaiden Lakmann!" the panel announcer said as I walk out to fans for the third annual Supernatural Con welcome ceremony.

The crowd went nuts as I walked over to the only available seat between Jared and Jensen, who play on-screen brothers Sam and Dean Winchester and are the best of friends off-screen to each other and to myself. I have known these two since before Supernatural; I have worked with Jared in "House of Wax" and "Cheaper by the Dozen" and I met Jensen while auditioning for the role of Zoe. Both guys are fun to work with, making coming into work with them so much easier for everyone since we all have our laughs here and there.

"Hi guys…how's Chicago doing tonight?" I ask once I got a hold of a microphone.

The response was cheers from the fans. I smile before I turn to face my co-workers. The panel went really well; questions were asked ranging from past episodes of past seasons to what plans we had in the future of the show. Finally, one fan got up and smiled at the three of us on stage.

"Hi, this question is for Jaiden: rumor has it that you're going to be taking a break from movies and even Supernatural. Is it true and when will you be returning?" the fan asked me.

I look over at both guys: Jared and Jensen both suspected my reason for the leave from the public eye. I took a small gulp from my bottle of water that was provided to us before I answered.

"Yes, that rumor is true. I wanted to be able to take time off to silently have time to myself, especially during the third anniversary of the death of a dear friend of mine. I will still be able to do signings and conventions during my break from movies and Supernatural; as for a return date, it's still up in the air, but it won't be a permanent break for sure," I answered honestly.

* * * * *

"Hey Ang!"

I turn my head to see Jared and Jensen jogging over to me. Once the two got close to me, it was clear that they both had looks of concern on their faces.

"Hey…you going to be ok while away?" Jared asked.

"Yeah…in fact, I know a friend is nearby…I'll probably go and see him while I'm off. But, I promise to call every week."

"You better. You know how Jensen is with you—you're like a little sister to us," Jared joked as Jensen elbowed the younger actor in the gut.

Ever since my parents died, Jared has let me crash at his place besides Jensen whenever we had time off. But the friend that I'm referring to is a WWE wrestler. Take your time with the guessing…give up yet? It's none other than John Cena himself. As intimidating as he is on TV along with Triple H (real name Paul) and few other guys, John's really a great guy. And although he's a Red Sox fan (I'm a Yankees fan…what? I'm a New Yorker and I'm proud of it), he's a fan of the older WWE superstars. I just hope that my appearing where he's at currently doesn't make him worry too much.

* * *

**A/N**: Ok, got this worked out perfectly...stay tuned for the next chapter of "A Run for his Money".


	2. And so it begins

**Disclaimer: I don't own Chris Jericho, Randy Orton, John Cena, or any other WWE Superstars. In fact, they belong to Vince McMahon. ****Now, on with "A Run for His Money".**

**Chapter 1: And so it begins...**

**(John's POV)**

"Hey Cena!" a female voice echoes in the bleak night air.

I turn my head to whoever was calling out for me only to smile at the approaching figure. She stopped in front of me with a smile of her own.

"Choi...what are you doing here?" I ask as I hug the woman. "I thought you were in Vancouver filming."

"I got time off to see your match. I gotta say, you're getting a little slow out there, John," the woman replies back as we part from the hug.

"I ain't slow...Legacy, on the other hand; now, they're slow," I reply back with a chuckle.

"Whatever helps you sleep better at night, John," Angie shakes her head as she says this. "So...that statement you made in tonight's match for the title from Orton on Bragging Rights...I have to say, that might be the only chance that he'll get you to quit RAW."

"All of Vince's idea along with the Creative team...but hey--it gives me time to recover while I'm at it. Speaking of recovering, aren't you still on "duty" so to speak?" I ask while making bunny ears with 'duty'.

"Believe me, the last time I had time off was at New York Comic Con last year. Plus, I've been on call for so many different movies and whatnot my agent had to feign me exhausted from lack of sleep in order for me to have some down time. If you ask me, she wants me to live like a normal person instead of working a 72 hour schedule as far as movie-making goes," the 5'3" petite woman replies back. "Besides, Dwayne told me that you guys were in town, so he gave me free tickets to go see tonight's show."

Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson was one of the other wrestlers that Angie has worked with. In fact, he's been in more films than I have with Angie. Dwayne is a good wrestler, don't get me wrong, but I think he prefers films more nowadays.

"I see. So, you busy later tonight? Me and a bunch of the other wrestlers are heading out for drinks if you're interested in joining us," I ask as we both look at our watches.

"You guys hitting up that bar that just opened up?"

I may have known Angie for only a couple of years, but I swear that she's a mind reader. I really don't know how she does it, but it's freaky at times, especially if you don't know her well enough.

"Who else will be joining us tonight?" Angie asks as we both stop at my rental.

"Michaels, Hunter, Steph, Jericho..." I list out some names to start out with.

"Along with Legacy, Orton, Hardy, Mickie and Maria???"

Once again, the woman's a mind reader...then again, she is a fan of Hunter, who did Blade: Trinity with her back in 2004. I swear Hunter has done nothing but talk about this girl before I worked with her two years later. And, to be completely honest, the girl can do STUNTS...on her own. How many actresses do you know that can do their own stunts and still come out of it without permanent damage to their spines????

Before I was about to speak again, Angie was being hugged from behind.

"Hi Paul," Angie says with a smile as Paul Levesque, AKA Triple H, released her from the hug. "Where's your other half??"

"She's talking to her dad. But, never mind Steph: what are you doing here, young lady? Aren't you supposed to be out in Vancouver filming your show??? Why are you--?"

Angie gladly told Hunter before he questioned her any further.

"Ahhhh...I knew I liked Chloe for a reason..."

Speak of the devil; Angie's cell phone starts to blare out to "Enemy"...which brought a small smile on my face. Wait till Jericho hears that Angie has one of his singles as a ringtone.

"Choi speaking...oh, hi Chloe. Yes we were just talking about you...Paul...hold on," Angie says before covering the mouthpiece with a hand. "Chloe says hi and that she wishes that she was here to meet Randy...huge fan of his..." the petite actress said with a roll of her eyes and a smile on her face. " Yes, Chlo, I told him...no, Randy's not here...no, neither is Chris..."

Chloe Scotts is Angie's agent/roommate/best friend. Weird, I know, but the two of them work it out between work and fun. Just watching Angie's cheeks blush slightly as she mentions Jericho was priceless...who knew that Angie was a fan of Jericho too??? But hearing that her agent was an Orton girl...that'll make Randy's ego inflate tonight.

"Hey...Chloe just told me that I have to get back to LA...so I'll go drinking with you guys another night...I'm so sorry..." Angie says as she apologizes to Hunter.

"Hey, it happens. Just tell Chloe to come out with ya the next time we're in the same town," Hunter replies as she hugged the big guy before she hugs me.

"Promise that you'll call me???"

"When have I not called you?" I ask with a slight chuckle as we part from the hug.

Five minutes later, I see Angie's car whip out of the parking lot and fading into the late night traffic. Hunter looks over at me with a look on his face.

"What?"

"You know why she's here, right?"

That left me a bit confused until a thought hit me.

"The anniversary…" I breathed out.

"Yup…you think she's ok after three years?"

"I dunno…but let's see where it goes from here, Hunter…"

**A/N:** Ok, end of the first chapter. I'm alternating Triple H's name between Paul and Hunter (so spare me a kidney please for that confusion). I promise there will be more interaction between my OC and the others soon. Stay tuned for the next chapter. Also, don't forget to review after clicking on the purple button on the lower left corner. Thanks!!!! -JO


	3. This may be the Start of it all

**Disclaimer: I don't own Chris Jericho, Randy Orton, John Cena, or any other WWE Superstars. In fact, they belong to Vince McMahon. ****Now, on with "A Run for His Money".**

**Chapter 2: This may be the start of it all...**

**(Angie's POV)**

Two weeks after John and Randy made their declaration on Monday Night RAW for the Iron Man match, I'm sitting backstage, waiting for John to finish his match with Paul. Honestly, Snoop Dogg is a really great guest host. His interaction with Chavo was brilliant. The aftermath was beyond anything I had ever seen in any RAW episode. Dressed ready for a night out in town in Jacksonville, FL, anyone could have a little bit of fun. The fact that I missed out on the night with the guys two weeks ago...I could put the blame on some punk ass that wanted me to come in for a photo shoot...a PHOTOSHOOT! Turns out that Chloe didn't schedule for one and had to beat down on the guy's pathetic excuse to have me naked. So, Chloe kept me company for a couple of days before we left LA to venture out to the East coast. We stayed over at her mom's place in Miami and went to the beaches to get in last minute sunbathing before it got too cold to do so.

Keep in mind, I'm a New Yorker by blood and I don't mind the cold weather...but from what I was getting told by my parents, they were happy that I wasn't there to whine about how freezing the mornings were. Never mind the complaining, I think I would have stayed indoors no matter what if I went back home. A small movement to my left catches my attention and I turn to see Chloe making booing noises. It turns out that she was booing at Jericho and his Smackdown teammates.

"Honestly, Ang, but Chris seems like the scumbag that he portrays to the crowds every week," the 5'7" blonde told me in the most Southern way she could.

I don't blame her for not liking Chris Jericho like I do, but her tastes in guys would have to be in the exact image of one Randall Keith Orton. I have to roll my eyes on that one EVERY time...I can't really say much, since Chloe could say the same with my fascination with Y2J himself. Quite frankly, Chloe even has on a RKO jersey and a pair of jean capris and black boots compared to my black Divas tee, my cargo jeans, and black Converses...with the small addition of a Hardy visor, I might add.

"You know...I could say the same with what Randy did to poor Ted...making him decide between staying with Legacy by not fighting him or defending himself and having to be kicked out of Legacy...that's horrible," I say in my New Yorker accent.

Yes, you could say that Chloe and I look like sisters, but the only way to tell us apart are our accents and that I have tattoos where she has the belly button ring and the tongue ring. What really makes it seem like we're sisters is the way we're always finishing each other sentences. We both met while in high school before my first agent came along and pulled me into the spotlight of movies. This had pulled us apart till we met a couple years later and she then became my personal assistant/agent. Since then, Chloe has always watched out for me.

"Whatever, Yank. So...who are we waiting for?"

"John, since he's the one with the names of those that are tagging along with us," I reply back just as John walks into the locker room, looking all pensive. "Hey, John...you feeling all right?"

John must have not heard me at first, but when he did, he had this look of confusion and being lost in his own little world. Well, I still love him for him being so cute when he gets confused that easily.

"What? Oh, I'm just worried about how Sunday will turn out..." John tells me.

I smile and nod my head once, knowing what it's like to have pressure building up right before an actual big event. I would say that it's similar to opening night of whatever film I had finished and I get a bit anxious as to how others will like it.

"Well, it looks like you need a good night out...what do you say to that? Also, bring a couple of people with us...we'll hit up that club that's near here," Chloe suggested.

Oh, if I had a nickel every time she tried to comfort anyone out of a gloomy situation, I'd be a millionaire--scratch that, I'd be a billionaire naturally and retire from acting completely.

"I'll see what I can do...speaking of which, I think Randy might be tagging along with us..." John says as he thought about it.

"You sure that Samantha's all right with him going out with us...?" I ask, not sure if it was a good idea in the first place.

Yes, I knew about everyone in a brief intro given to me by Cena when I first met the guys sometime after _The Marine_ was filmed and premiered. That included who they were dating and who had kids, etc. Mind ya, it took a while to remember all of this, but I still struggle every now and then.

"I think Sam's more worried about Randy hitting on random girls than if it was in friendly company," John replies back, though I could have sworn that there was an underlying reason to his response.

Whatever it was, it never got invoked any further because the subject of the conversation walks in with Hunter and Chris Jericho. In all honesty to God himself, I had never laid eyes on anyone more **_FINE_** than Jericho himself. I don't know what attracts me to him, but it was so massive that it wasn't even funny. From what I heard of Jericho, he had just gotten a divorce with his wife, Melissa, and was fighting custody for their twins, Alex and Cody. Ok, you can laugh at me: I just went from being a tomboy actress to a girly fangirl...shoot me now before it gets any worse.

"Hey John. Thought we might have found you in here--hello. What have we here?" Randy said before he took notice of us.

"Guys, this is Chloe Scott and Angela Choi. Ladies, this is Randy Orton and Chris Irvine," John introduces us to the guys.

It didn't take Randy two seconds for his eyes to narrow at my name.

"Angela Choi...as in Jaiden Lakmann?"

I nod my head to that name. I think everyone just refers me to my stage name than my given name.

"Man...wait till I tell Cody and Ted that their favorite actress is here. Ted looks up to you in all your films, especially in _Doom_."

Now that I think about it...I think Chloe told me of Ted being in the sequel for _The Marine_, which I was doing my cameos in. Funny that I knew about that fact. I think I must have blush a little before Chris started to laugh.

"Aw man, look at her now...she's turning scarlet from that, Randy. What are you trying to do: flirt with the girl?" the blond Canadian wrestler said as he wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

Now, I ask for any free shots to shoot me. Man, I'm not going to have anyone let me off the hook for blushing. Great...

"So, where are we off to?" Chloe asks.

God, I could kiss her for moments like that. That's why I love her: she always knew when to change the situation from being overly too awkward for me.

"Bar..." Randy said as he held out a hand for Chloe...quite the gentleman, I might add.

It was Chloe's turn to blush before she accepted it. John started to laugh as we all headed out of the locker room.

**A/N:** Ok, I'm alternating Triple H's name between Paul and Hunter (so spare me a kidney please for that confusion). Not bad for the first appearance of Randy and Jericho. Now, I might be inspired to do a couple one-shot companions to this fanfic. Stay tuned for the next chapter. Also, don't forget to review after clicking on the purple button on the lower left corner. Thanks!!!! –JO


	4. The Calm of it all

**Disclaimer: I don't own Chris Jericho, Randy Orton, John Cena, or any other WWE Superstars. In fact, they belong to Vince McMahon. **** Also, **_italics_** means phone call. Now, on with the story!**

**Chapter 3: The Calm of It All…**

"C'mon…call already…" Angie said as she paced back and forth in her bedroom.

"Ang, who are you talking to?" Chloe asked as she sat up from reading on the couch.

"My aunt once removed…who else do you think I'm talking to, Chlo?" the 5'3" actress replies back as she ran a olive-tan hand through her now shortened dark brown hair.

"Let me guess: Christopher?" the agent/personal assistant said Jericho's name like a woman in lust.

The petite brunette nods as she continued to pace. Never in Chloe's time of knowing the actress had the 5'7" redhead ever seen her best friend getting worked up over a man…especially one that Angela met not even a week ago. After the five arrived at one of the bars near the stadium Monday night, Chris and Angela were hitting it off pretty well. Even though Angela was younger by a few years to Chris, the two didn't seem to care on that. Not much could be said of Chloe: she was able to dance with Randy and leave the club that night with the Lady Killer's cell phone…not bad for someone that was merely quiet around guys she liked. Back on Angela, not only did the actress exchanged numbers with Chris, he even promised the brunette a date when he was able to see Angela again, which would be pretty soon, seeing that the RAW superstars would be in Pennsylvania for Bragging Rights the following day.

Chloe jumped as her cell phone rang out to "Voices"…funny how Orton's entrance song was her ringtone. The redhead scrambled to get her cell phone from her messenger bag and pressed to accept the call.

"Chloe Scott here, how can I help you?" Chloe answered her phone professionally.

_Hey. It's Randy._

Chloe must have smiled because Angela stopped pacing and was now standing in front of her.

"Hi…" Chloe was able to breathe out to Randy. "I, a…I didn't expect you to call me today…though you guys had your practice session today…"

_Just got back from it, actually. So…how was your day?_

"Oh, it was good…watching some movies I hadn't had the chance to watch lately…seeing Ang getting all worked up for a phone call from a certain Canadian," Chloe replied as she got to her feet, wincing silently at the groans her body made.

Randy laughed lightly in the background as Chloe walked away from Angela and stepped into the balcony overseeing a glimpse of Central Park and 5th Avenue. Chloe sat down on the outdoor chair Angela had set up and pulled her feet underneath her body.

_Funny you should mention Jericho…he's been doing the same thing over here…_

_Who are you talking to? Is that Angela???_

_No, John; it's Chloe. Sorry about that. John thought that you were Angela. So…speaking of our dear friend, when are you guys coming over to State College?_

"Well, she just has an appointment with her doctor tomorrow afternoon…after that; we're both driving over to Pittsburgh. That's about a two hour drive, so…we should be there before 6."

_Ok…oh, speak of the devil; Chris is now calling Angela…_

**_(Back with Angela)_**

Angela's cell finally blares out 'Enemy' as the petite brunette dove for her cell phone before landing on the couch.

"Hello?"Angela answers her phone as she sits up a bit.

_Hi…is this Angela? It's Chris_.

"Hi…umm…how are you?"

_I'm doing just fine. So…how's your time off so far?_

"Oh, it's doing pretty good so far. Caught up on movies that I've not seen yet…"

'And I miss your smiling face already…wait, where did that come from???' Angela shook the thought out of her head just as she thought of it.

_That's good._

"How's the traveling for you? I know that you had to leave Florida the day after Monday Night to head to your next location," Angela said, really not thinking straight

_Oh, it's been hectic…so, ummm…Randy tells me that you girls will be here around 6 tomorrow night…want to come watch the match??? I promised I'd take you out to dinner afterwards._

Angela smiled a little at the thought of seeing Chris again so soon.

"Yeah sure…I think Chloe can get us some tickets from Paul…he tends to have some lying around."

Angela and Chris finished up their conversation before they both hung up. Both were excited and nervous about the date set after the match, not knowing what will occur.

**A/N:** Ok…a little short chapter. I promise that I'll get to Bragging Rights later tonight, as soon as I find out who won between Cena and Orton. First reviewer to tell me who won between the Divas and the 14 man tag team match will get a chance to appear in the next chapter. Until then, I hope you all stay tuned for the next chapter! –Jade Opal-


	5. The Unveiling of Emotions

**Disclaimer: I don't own Chris Jericho, Randy Orton, John Cena, or any other WWE Superstars. In fact, they belong to Vince McMahon. **** Also, **_italics_** means phone call. Now, on with the story!**

**Chapter 4: The Unveiling of Emotions…**

It was very crowded for the stadium in regards to the lineup matches between the stars of RAW and Smackdown. Both girls were able to get the tickets from Paul and got ringside seating; both were donned in their favorite wrestler's merchandise and had signs that were encouraging to Randy and Chris. The Undertaker had defended his title in the Fatal Four-Way match, Smackdown won the Bragging Rights after Big Show betrayed his teammates on Raw, the SD Divas won against the RAW divas, and John won back the WWE Championship title from Randy.

It was about a week and a half later and the guys were in Europe for their European tour. Angela and Chloe were back in New York, chilling in Angela's apartment. Both girls were too engrossed in the movie they were watching when Chloe's cell rang.

"Seriously, you need to change your damn ringtone, Chlo…" Angela said as Chloe all but dashed for it.

"Hello?" Chloe answered her cell, ignoring her friend's comment.

_Hey there, baby girl. How are you holding up with Angie?_ John asked on the other line.

"Hey John…Ang's doing swell here."

_She misses the guys and I, huh?_

"You have NO idea."

_Well, Chris is missing her already, if that helps. Randy wanted to talk to you, but he's kinda busy for the moment._

"How so?"

_He didn't say. Anyway, is Ang there? I've been meaning to talk to her for the past couple of days, but I got sidetracked._

"Yeah, hold on…" Chloe said before handing the phone to Angela. "It's John…"

"Hey John!!!!" Angela said as she took the call in a different room.

Meanwhile, Chris was pacing back and forth as John was talking on the phone. He perked up when he heard Angela's name from John.

"Hey, let me talk to her," Chris said as he tried to grab the cell phone from John.

"Dude, call her then if you wanna talk to her. I'm in the middle of talking, you know…" John replied back.

"C'mon, man…please?"

"No…"

_Who's on the other end with ya?_ Angela asked.

"Chris," John answered.

_Can I ask you something? How do you say to a friend that you love them? Like "love him" love him?_

John had to think for a second here…Angela and Chris may have not know each other for very long, but they both have told him that they liked the other person. Sighing, John walked to where Chris didn't hear his reply.

"You tell them that you love them…see what happens with that. Trust me, I'm pretty sure that your friend will appreciate it if you told them the truth."

_Thanks John. I'm glad that I was able to tell you this. It's been killing me for a while now and I wanted to get it out of my system._

John smiled at that comment. He was SO going to tell Chris the same thing when he got off the phone with Angela.

_Listen, I'm going to let you go, John…give the guys a hug from me and wish them luck on their matches._

"I will. Thanks for the wishing us luck, Ang."

_Later, John._ Angela said before she hung up on John.

Now, it was Chris's turn to get the same advice he gave to Angela.

**A/N:**Ok, sorry for the lack of an update...I've been working and whatnot, so I had no time last week to update. Once again, a short chapter. Please click on the purple button in order to leave a review. –Jade Opal-


End file.
